Ford Escort RS1600
Overview The Ford Escort RS1600 is a high-performance rally version of the standard Ford Escort, which was a Ford Europe product. The British branch of the Ford Europe(Ford UK) made a successor of the popular Ford Anglia, which was then called the Escort. The car itself was a big hit; the car was the best selling car of the UK at that time, beating the Vauxhall Viva. The success of the Escort in the UK had prompted the entire Ford Europe to sell the Escort. While the Escort was quite successful, Opel Kadett, a German car, blocked sales, being more cutting-edge and roomier than the Escort. However, the light body and the RWD structure of the Escort made Ford make a rally racing version based on the Twin Cam project, a joint project between Ford UK and Lotus. The Twin Cam project was quickly dropped and the rally Escort was born, which was the RS1600. Although quirky to drive, the Escort RS1600 soon proved its worth in international rally stages. Concerning about its stability, Ford Europe made a more 'civilized' version of the Escort RS1600, which is the Ford Escort RS1800. Its special brother, the Ford Escort Mexico, was named with the RS1600 victory of the 1970 Rally of Mexico. CSR Classics The Ford Escort RS1600 is a Tier 2 car. Being the lightest, weakest, and the cheapest in its tier, like the MINI 1275 S, the Ford Escort RS1600 does quite well when upgraded. The strength of the Escort is its fast gearbox and low weight. Having a high rank gap, the Escort has a very fast gearbox of 185m/s when maxed out, the second fastest in Tier 2, only slower than the BMW 2002 tii. The Escort has a very light weight rating as well, topping at 1880, making the Escort the lightest Tier 2 car. However, the Escort falls short in other areas. While having a fast gearbox speed, this is only true when the car is maxed, as the car has a rather slow gearbox speed at first. The Escort also lacks grip and power. However, the lack of power makes up the grip disadvantage, and the Escort suffers minimal wheelspin. Like the BMW 2002 tii, it can shift right up to second gear, and when does so, it gets a record about 12.941s, one of the faster cars in Tier 2. Overall, this car is not bad, although not recommended, because the cost of purchase and upgrade covers its poor traits of weak power, and it is just enough to beat Olivia Majors and her Camaro SS, although it may be a subpar choice for effective multiplayer use. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * The size of the Ford Escort RS1600 is comparable to that of the Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GT, MINI 1275 S, BMW 2002 tii, and Alfa Romeo GTAm. * It is the first Ford in the game that can be bought with cash. * This is one of the three Ford cars that are not from the USA. The Ford Escort RS1600 is from the British branch of Ford. The other 2 are Ford Falcon XY GTHO Phase 3 and Ford Falcon XA GTHO Phase 4, both from the Australian branch of Ford. * Although it has the lowest cost to max out with minimum gold spent for purchase and upgrade, it has the highest cost to max out with maximum gold spent for purchase and upgrade. * It has the lowest average stat in the stat bar. * Although the Escort uses a Cosworth BDA I4, the engine sound is shared with a 440 CID Super Commando V8, used by the Dodge Challenger R/T and the Plymouth Road Runner. Category:Tier 2 Category:Ford Category:Cash-bought cars Category:Sports Car Category:Starts with 1500-2000 Weight Category:Starts with 100-200 HP Category:Thrillers